Okay This is Akward
by StevenTyler
Summary: The laziest student in Ginta's class gets sent to MAR... right to the Chess? How does the Chess act when the Cross Guards are not looking? And what does her grandmother have to do with all of this? Rated T for language just to be safe. The chapters are undergoing a revision so currently only up to chapter five is the new version.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow happens, hardship happens, the hell with it,

who never knew the price of happiness, will not be happy.  
><strong>Yevgeny Yevtushenko<strong>

Disclaimer: Very very sadly, I do not own MAR. I really wish I did. Or had the sewing ability to cosplay from it.

"Come... closer" A frail arm beckoned the young girl of nine closer. When the girl was at the edge of the bed, the old woman dropped a ring into her hand.

She held it up to the light and examined it closely, "Grammy? What the hell? It's a gaudy old ring! And what's with these stones, they don't match the ring at all!"

The grandmother sighed and started coughing. When recovered she scolded, "Chancy! Language!" Her eyes softened when they landed on the jewelry, "And that is Gatekeeper Pierrot, he is an old friend of mine"

Chancy looked away from the ring and leveled eyes with the old woman. "Grammy. It. Is. A. Ring. I think you're getting worse." While talking, her finger fidgeted with the ring, moving over the stones.

Grammy put a hand out and covered Chancy's, "Don't. Those magic stones are the only thing holding that old thing together."

"Seriously? Now we're talking about magic?"

"Yes seriously, now you have to promise me that you will keep it on you always."

Chancy pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "Okay, fiiiiine. But why can't you keep it if it's that important to you? The doctor said that you're getting better every day"

At those words Grammy snorted, "Ah, you and me both know that he's a quack. Anything that he says is a load of crock. I feel weaker every day. Look after your father, he's a weak minded fool but he's still related to you."

Chancy cracked a smile though her eyes were glassy with tears, "Yeah, cuz we hafta look after our family, right?"

She patted her granddaughter head for the last time and smiled softly, "Just remember that even a fake smile is better than no smile at all. It means the world hasn't defeated you just yet. Now call the doctor, I think I'm going to join the rest of my family. Let's just hope that heaven isn't separated by worlds."

A frantic expression overcame Chancy, "What no! You can't leave me! Doctor! DOCTOR!"

Chancy sat up suddenly, her blankets pooling in her lap. She shook her head and looked out the window at the setting sun, "Wow, five year later and I'm still not over her death. How sad; if she were alive she'd hit me."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and picked up the uniform piled next to the bed. Slipping the shirt over her head, her hand got caught on the edge of the sleeve and her ring went flying, "Oh no, not again! I don't have time for this!" Chancy sloppily tied her hair back, pushing a blue strand away from her eyes. Quickly she knelt to her knees, shoving her arm under the bed to find the ring. "Come on Pierrot, I know you're here! Ah!" she slipped the weird ring onto her finger and stood up, sliding the skirt on haphazardly.

A banging on the door made Chancy start and she stumbled forwards, shoving her feet into her shoes. "Okay okay, I can skip breakfast, I have my book bag, and if I run now I may just make it to school on time!"

So of course she didn't.

Standing outside the classroom was boring. Very boring. From within she could hear the commotion, the teacher yelling, classmates laughing, and yup there we go, Ginta running out the door. She called after the kid, "Hey Ginta! Fall asleep in class again"

He shot her a glare, "So what! Like you don't do that either!"

She watched him speed away towards the courtyard with a shrug of her shoulders, "True. True." She looked at her ring, "Hey Pierrot, I bet you're from Ginta's dream world, huh."

The teacher, who was passing by that door at that exact moment, stopped his lecture to yell, "If you have time to talk to yourself, you have time to clean! Go check with the janitors and see if they need any help" He mumbled under his breath, "It's not like you try to learn anything here anyways."

She started forwards but turned on her heel a moment later, "Hey would you care if I went to a different world?"

He scowled, "If it isn't someone else buying into Ginta's delusions, Go to another universe if I care!"

The door slammed shut. Chancy hummed and began to walk towards the janitor's lounge, "Gee, I wonder how to activate this thing? Thanks for not telling me Grammy!"


	2. Thirty Minutes Later

**Nothing's ever so bad that it can't get worse**

**Unknown**

Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own

"So what you're telling me, is that in the amount of time that it took me to walk down to the janitor's lounge and back, Ginta got kidnapped"

The student nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah! By this freaky clown thing! And it rolled a dice and and-!"

Chancy held up a hand, "Let me stop you right there, Anderson, seek help."

Koyuki stepped over and nervously sat down, "It's all true! Everyone here saw it! Ginta finally got to go to his dream world!"

Those words triggered something in Chancy's mind, "Wait, dream world?" She took off her ring and showed it to the two, "Did the clown look anything like this?"

Koyuki sucked in air, "Exactly like that, just much much bigger."

Chancy rolled her eyes, deciding to humor the two, "And what did you hear? Was it activate something or other?"

Anderson stuttered, "Y-yeah m-must have. I didn't really hear anything but something must have triggered that freaky thing"

Speaking slowly Chancy held the ring between her two fingers, "Right so just like this, **Activate Gatekeeper Pierrot**! And you expect something to happen? You don't just think that there was a blackout and Ginta took the opportunity to ditch school?"

He looked down at his clasped hands on the desk, "Yeah I guess I was a bit silly. He must have-OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!"

Chancy looked to Koyuki in confusion, the girl had her hand covering her mouth and eyes wide in… something. It wasn't fear. Chancy felt like she was left out of something, "What? Is there someone behind me? What's going on?" Turning around, Chancy could see that the windows she was sitting in front of had turned completely black. In fact, so had everything in the classroom except for the desk they were sitting at.

She glanced down at the ring in her hand, "Pierrot? Wha-Ah!" The ring started to glow as it amassed heat, Chancy having to drop it due to the growing temperature. The ring shuddered once, twice, before disappearing completely.

In the middle of the room materialized a monstrous gate, a clown-like figure seemingly guarding the top of it. "Gatekeeper… Clown? Grammy, when I get to heaven, I'm going to punch you."

"**Challenger Step Forward**"

Koyuki moved to go in front of the clown but the arm of Chancy stopped her. "Hold up there girl. This is my weird Grammy ring, not yours. If this thing only lets one person through, that's going to be me." She addressed the clown, "Hey Pierrot, if you are him, how many of us can go through?"

A dice was thrown and slowly rolled to a rest. The number two, one, three, five, flashed through, before it rocked back and forth, almost tipping, but settling on one.

"Hah! See that girlie! I'm going through! Let's hope that they don't have homework on the other side!"

Chancy threw her a wave before pushing open the gates, pausing before jumping through to yell at the gatekeeper, "Hey! By tomorrow morning, I expect to see you back on my finger! I didn't lose you to my bed, I'm not losing you now!"


	3. The Other World

**In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move.**

_**Douglas Adams**_

Disclaimer: Didn't own it last chapter, don't own it this chapter.

"Amazing! This looks… like a dark and dreary room with bad lighting and lots of people with masks on. Either the KKK decided to remodel or I just landed in Harry Potter." Chancy took a second seeping look around the room. It still looked exactly how she described it. And oh, they were still staring at her. She titled her head and thought for a second, "Hey either you guys are staring because I appeared out of nowhere, which would be odd because you guys can apperate, or you're looking at this thing.

She bent down and pried off the grip of the furry thing from her leg. One of its claws left a shallow cut along her leg as it was being dragged off. She held it up with her hands, "This. Is. Teddy. Our school robotics team made him, and after being dragged to a tea party by the neighboring elementary school, he went over the edge. That's why he looks, well, evil." The teddy bear's eyes glowed red and still no one made a sound. Chancy raised an eyebrow and tossed the bear at one of the death eaters. "Right then, are any of you going to take me to the Dark Lord or am I free to go?"

Chancy made motions to walk out of the room when an arm shot out and grabbed her, tugging her out from the randomly placed wall and into the middle of the room. Her eyes widened as she made the connection, "Oh! So that wasn't a low wall! That was a throne! Okay then! Bit gaudy don't you think?"

One of the masks growled, "I could barely understand half of what you said but this is our 'Dark Lord'"

Her eyes traveled to the figure on the throne and took in the white hair, purple eyes, arrogant smirk, blue attire, and white bandages. "You… aren't Voldemort?"

The man snorted, and then laughed, changing his demeanor into one of a child who just found a delightful new toy, "She is amusing. I think we'll keep her!" He waited for the scattered applause to die down. "And I'm Phantom, Head Knight of the Chess no Koma!" He grinned waiting for her reaction.

"Are you guys part of medieval reenactment group? Do you have pages too?"

Phantom frowned, "No, you may be thinking of pawns though…"

"So this is like the game of chess?"

"Yes exactly! Or, our ranks at least."

Chancy thought for a minute, "Let me make some deductions. You are a large group with ranks. You have been referred to as a 'dark lord'. You meet on a throne in a creepy dark room. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that… you guys want to take over the world?"

He grinned, "Right! My, you are good at this game. Though, how do you not know about us? Were you raised in total isolation?"

Chancy laughed, "Of course not! I'm from Japan! I know useless facts about almost anything!"

A figure stepped out of the shadows surrounding the throne. He bared his sharp teeth and enquired to Phantom, "An otherworlder? We could keep her as a pawn, have her be our insurance policy"

Phantom looked contemplative, "I suppose so" He looked straight at Chancy, "What do you say otherworlder? Willing to be good and play along?"

Chancy, who had spaced out for their interaction, came to suddenly, "Huh? What? Play along to what?"

"Wonderful! Candice! Take her to a spare room!"

Chancy ambled listlessly as Candice ramble on and on and on, on how wonderful Phantom was. Did this girl never stop? Chancy had to take action, "Hey, Candy, I'm going to call you Candy, is that alright? I'm sure Phantom's a swell dude, but I just don't care. Talk to me in a week and maybe I'll have a different opinion. But it's three o'clock, I've been on my feet, and I just want to rest. So show me my show, but please, for the love of all things delicious, STOP TALKING!"

Candice's face quickly turned red, her arm flinging out as if to hold a weapon, before visibly calming herself. "Phantom's orders. Just take her to her room. Right." Her one eye glared at Chancy balefully, "If you ever disrespect me again, or if I catch you around Phantom-sama, I won't be so lenient!"

Chancy rolled her eyes, "Sure sure, cool your engines lady."

Candice twitched but just turned around and resumed walking. Chancy hung back a bit and _really _looked at Candice's outfit, 'hmm, I wonder how much detention I'd get if I showed up to school in that!'

They arrived next to a door; that looked like any other door. Just like the twenty other doors they passed, Chancy wondered how she was supposed to remember that it was hers. Candice pushed open the door and- OH GOD THE PINK! EVERYWHERE PINK!

"W-what?"

Candice smirked, "It seems I 'forgot' to tell you. The owner is allowed to decorate their room however they like, so go wild."

"What happened to the other owner, and why didn't they clear out all of their _pink_ stuff?!"

She blew a piece of her hair out of her face, "Listen. Usually only rooks and above get rooms here, and even then they have to share rooms. She was a darkness user so no one wanted to room with her, she died because she was being stupid. You're lucky you're getting a room as it is, so just take it and be happy! Good Bye!" She spun on her heel and stalked away from the room.

"Sheesh, okay. Someone's having a bad day. Okay, new room, and it's pink. Great" Chancy rubber her hands together and contemplated the set up.

The room was relatively small, but it had a window, a bed, a dresser, and a private bathroom, so it was a pretty good foundation. The only problem was the _pink_. Pink walls, pink bed, an abundance of pink pillows. Everything just screamed, little girl.

"Right, first thing to go are these things" Chancy picked up the frilly throw pillows and tossed them out the window. She moved to toss the bear out too, but her ring snagged the fabric and tore a rip in its belly, "Oh Pierrot, really?" She picked it up by the leg and was about to toss it out the window when a pile of metal slid out and landed on the bed. Tossing the bear in the corner of the room for now, Chancy knelt on the bed and sorted through the jewelry.

Two rings with eyes on them, one red on blue, a rope bracelet, a studded bracelet, and armor knuckle ring, a choker, and an ear cuff in the shape of a rib cage. Chancy tilted her head, "They're cool, but… a little creepy. I guess this is what Candy meant by her liking darkness." She looked at the bear sitting forlornly in the corner, stuffing slowly coming out of its belly. "I guess you can stay for now"

Chancy's stomach growled, ending her thoughts of the previous owner of her room, "Hey Pierrot, how bout we go and find the kitchen in this place?"

She was absolutely, completely lost. One door looked like another and the only thing changing was the scenery out the window. Chancy checked her phone and dejectedly muttered, "Four o'clock, and I still am no closer to finding sustenance." She sat down in the middle of the hallway and leant her head back against the cool stone wall.

After a few minutes of making patterns in the bricks and trying to ignore her stomach's grumbling, Chancy kicked the opposing wall in frustration. It made a soft, hollow ding. "Wait a crackerdoodle! Bricks aren't hollow!" She got on her knees and tapped the bricks, hearing where the bricks were real and fake. Soon she began pressing all of the hollow ones, until one sunk into the wall. Surrounding bricks spun in and slid to the side, forming a rough door shape. "Cool! I'll bet that this is how servants or somesuch used to get around." She stopped in the middle of the doorway, "If this is a fully functional castle, do they still have servants? Oh well, I guess it only matters if the kitchen is running."

A scent wafted down the passageway, too faint to tell what it was, but strong enough to smell delicious. It was just the thing to give Chancy another boost and she rocketed down the hallway, around the twists and turns. After about five minutes of jogging, light started to illuminate the next bend in the path. She went around it and- "Finally food!"

She was ignored by the bustling cooks and busy servants, which suited her just fine. She sat at the large table in the middle and within a minute was served a large bowl of a soup. She wasn't sure she recognized anything in the soup, but with the way it smelled, there was no way that it was anything bad.

And she was right.

Chancy collapsed happily onto the bed, her eyes drawn to the glint of the odd jewelry now placed on her dresser. "That was awesome! I get to stay in a castle, eat great food, and I don't even have any homework!" She rolled off of her bed and flipped opened the dresser drawers, inside were a long shirt, two tee-shirts, two pairs of pants, one robe, and a mask. A new earring of a pawn lay next to her other jewelry. "I even got clothes I didn't have to pay for! Yup, living the life!"

She changed into the long shirt and crawled into the bed, joyfully having flung her school uniform underneath the dresser, where it hopefully would never have to be taken out from. She fluffed up the pillow and pulled the comforter up to her chin, readying herself for a long nights sleep. No more waking up at six am.

She stared at the ceiling as the moon got bigger in the sky. "This bed's hard as a rock" She swung her legs out of bed and slid a pair of socks onto her feet. "I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep"


	4. Nightime Adventures

**May we now all rise and sing the eternal school hymn: "Attack. Attack. Attack Attack Attack!" - Danny Baker**

Disclaimer: Do I sound like I could own the wonderful world of Marchen? No? Pity.

Chancy crept through the silent halls, avoids the pools of moonlight cast by the windows. She concentrated on her feet, willing them to not mess up for once and trip. "Come on Pierrot, show me an empty room, one has to have a more comfortable bed" Every door she tried was locked, and she continued on. She went up staircases, and down hallways, always staying close to the windows so that she could see the passage of time, her phone battery have given up a few hours prior.

When the windows started appearing to be blocked by curtains, Chancy knew that she had left the barracks and was entering the residential area. "Oh come on, there's not likely to be an empty room here! Can't hurt to look through" she mumbled. Door after door, when suddenly, "-Jackpot!" The door slid open smoothly, the light of the moon casting a silvery glow on the seemingly unused room. Chancy slid a finger along the dresser, wiping the dust collected off on her shirt. The room was at least three times larger than her own, and the empty bed looked absolutely divine. It looked fit for five people to sleep comfortably, "Just what is this doing here all alone?" She shrugged and decided to figure it out in the morning, her eyes already sealing shut. She crawled into the far side of the bed and sighed as the mattress sunk down to accommodate her,

"Ah yes, Much better"

OoOoOo

Peta looked wearily at his door. He hadn't been in this room for a long time, not since the last War Games. It held unpleasant memories, most prominent being the horrid night when Phantom had 'died', and nothing seemed right with the world.

He threw his shoulders back and opened the door quietly. Slipping his hat off he sighed as the glamour ARM wore off. Peta shed his cloak and donned a sleeping shirt and pant set and knelt down on the floor. Pulling a box out from underneath the bed, he deactivated the preservation ARM and held up his prize. Snuggling down into the edge of the bed, Peta gripped his stuffed bunny close, readying himself to wake up before Phantom's usual hour. He would just die if his best friend knew that he still slept with the toy that he gave him.


	5. The Morning After

**There are some situations from which one can only escape by acting like a devil or a lunatic. - George Orwell**

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, sorry

Phantom crept into Peta's room in the early hours of the morning. He squinted at the bed and saw a lump underneath the sheets. Perfect, it looked like getting up early for once is going to have its benefits. With a fling of his arm he pushed the heavy curtains aside and batted away the dust cloud. Sunlight streamed into the room, laying a direct hit on the bed. Phantom's eyes widened as he the shadows hanging over the far side of the room were eradicated and the second half of the bed was visible. There were two people in that bed!

"PETA YOU WHORE!"

The figure on the bed twitched and Peta groaned, rolling onto his side and clutching what looked to be a stuffed bunny closer. Phantom shrugged, and seeing no other solution, took a flying leap onto the bed.

OoOoOo

Chancy's eyes snapped open as the bed bounced her a few inches into the air. Pushing her mop of hair out of her eyes, she articulately moaned, "Aurger?" Hearing no response, not noticing the small rustle of bed sheets, she slid her eyes closed. The bed wobbled again and she forced her eyes back open in the bright morning light. Bright purple eyes were five inches away from her face. One… two… "Ahhh!" Chancy scrambled backwards and fell off the bed. "What the hell!"

She continued backwards and out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her to the sound of the crazy man's laughter.

OoOoOo

Peta glared as Phantom rolled around on the bed, further tangling up the sheets and destroying any chance for him to go back to sleep. Suddenly Phantom stopped and sat upright, "So why was there a girl in your bed?"

Peta patted down his hair and tied it at the nape of his neck. He grumbled, "I don't know, and would it have mattered that much anyways?"

Phantom grinned, "Of course it would have! You're my best friend. Besides, I've been trying to get you laid since forever!"

"Is there anything I can _reasonably_ do to get you out of my room?"

"You could tell me how long you've slept with Mr. Snuggles"

OoOoOo

Chancy had escaped back to her room and changed clothes for the day. On the way out of the room she grabbed the jewelry sitting on the dresser and shoved it into one of the robe's pockets, thinking that it couldn't hurt. She was now just outside her room, wondering if she would be able to find her way back to the kitchens; her stomach would much appreciate it.

The door opposite her opened with a creek, and a small thin girl stepped out. She wore the same outfit that Chancy had one, minus the robe, and had her oak brown hair tied up neatly in a bun. And she was walking away, very fast.

"Oh, hey! Hey I'm new here!" The girl stopped and turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, wouldya?"

The girl sighed and looked slightly irritated. "Well, techinically, we aren't supposed to go there. However, if you want to follow me, we can go to the _dining hall_. You're going to have to be quieter though, the route I take goes right through the Knight's hall."

Chancy grinned and shrugged, "Well let's get going then. Chancy. You?"

"Amelia. No nicknames!"

"Fine fine."


	6. Secret Passages

**Chapter 6**

**Secret Passages**

"**Light at the end of the tunnel? We don't even have a tunnel; we don't even know where the tunnel is." Lyndon B. Johnson **

Chancy had stopped singing almost as soon as she was out of sight. Even though she did not miss Earth, it was a little sad that she would never see it again. Sure there was plenty of darkness and evil in the world, but there was also that rare person who truly only wants everybody's happiness without wanting to gain a profit. And then there was her messed up family. Chancy doubted that her being in another world would faze her father. Once all of the money was gone and she had left, her father sobered up and started job hunting. He was now the head of his friend's dojo, and still tried to take care of Chancy. He had figured that he had screwed up Chancy's life too much and that she would never fully trust him again, so he found his own 'little' ways to show that he cared. Mainly by setting off random tests that could seriously injure anyone else, but being Chancy, were usually passed. Her mouth curved into what could pass as a smile when she remembered one of the more eccentric tests. One day, Chancy had waked up and her whole room was booby-trapped, complete with a mariachi band singing beneath her window.

Shaking her head ruefully, Chancy continued on, determined to explore the castle. She was here for undetermined amount of time and she wasn't always going to have a guide. Off course, all of that determination went down the drain when she discovered the kitchens. Deftly dodging the servants (and only knocking over three platters of food), Chancy snatched some Oreo-like cookies and a half-full jar of peanut butter (who knew that they had these over here too?).

She made her way over to a small table in the corner and sat down to relish her conquests. Munching along, Chancy noticed a guy (… at least I think he's a guy) with feathers on her his shoulders, heading in her direction. Oh. Hell. No. She was so not hanging around for this drama fest. Rolling under the table, she pressed a secret button and slid down the hatch. It was actually pretty fun. Chancy was sliding down a steep, long, twisty, bright red slide that formed the bottom of the tight tunnel. The walls were pulsing with psychedelic colors and a deep wailing noise was sounding from somewhere.

All of a sudden, she stopped moving and sat up. The slide was split in three different directions all with arrows and signs pointing to different tunnels. There were all different kinds of signs. They ranged from strange, 'This way for square candies that look round' and 'Private Sign: Do Not Read', to just plain weird, 'Speed Limit: 25mph. Do not break this limit. We know where you live. Your house will be burned to the ground if you pass even 1 mph over 25mph. If you value the safety of your family and yourself, you will comply'. Like any other sane (slightly disturbed works too) individual, Chancy chose the middle path. The three doors melted together and the slide inclined to a rather frightening angle. She was sent hurtling forward through the fog as the wail increased to an ear-splitting pitch. Once again she stopped, but this time there was only one sign posted on the solitary door. 'WARNING: If children are left unattended, we will give them two shots of espresso and a free puppy and/or sell them to the circus'. Chancy shuddered and as soon as she finished reading, the slide made her move again. And she was deposited right onto a bed.

"Well, that was strange."


	7. That's What You Get

"Disbelief in magic can force a poor soul into believing in government and business."

Tom Robbins quotes

**Chapter 7**

**That's What You Get for Taking Secret Paths**

The room was eerily silent. Not for lack of people, for there were plenty. Intoxicated old men falling over themselves and using their drinking buddies to prop themselves up, young drinkers crawling across the floor, and a couple of women just hanging out in the corner, looking like they had just gotten off a long shift at work. And most of the bar's occupants were openly gaping at Chancy. Not that she blamed them all that much. She did just come out of a wall that was blaring Womanizer. 'Thank Merlin that it closed up behind me' Chancy thought sarcastically. She took a look around at the people who have still not moved an inch.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." A camera flash blinded Chancy momentarily after her comment. A growl escaped her as she rubbed her eyes and sat up from the position that she fell back in. Her brain finally made a connection between the drunken people and the rack of bottles. "Oh lovely, I'm smack dab in the middle … of a bar? Why is there a bed in a bar, of all places?" The blonde sighed exasperated and swung off the bed. She made for a door, but didn't exit before stating an afterthought, "Don't answer that question. I really don't want to know."

As she made her way outside, Chancy registered the noise of shrieking and what sounded to be explosions. Less than a second after she could see a massive fireball rise above the roofs of houses in the far off building. A mushroom cloud followed not long after. She could make out shapes in the sky darting away from the source of the blast. She squinted as they came closer and could just make out the shape. People in cloaks and pointy hats riding broomsticks started landing on the turreted roofs of nearby buildings. Chancy's eyes widened in realization.

"Crap! I'm in Harry Potter!"

Chancy walked up to a stranger (why not? They might have candy) who was standing solitary against the setting sun. It made for an impressive figure, or of someone who was really depressed and had nothing better to do. The man turned to her and scoffed, "You look like an idiot. Stop wasting my time and go away." He shook his midnight hair and turned away. When he looked at me for a second I think I even saw a tattoo on his face. Guess my next statement will be spot on.

Very affronted by his false observation Chancy retorted, "Well you look emo, but I didn't say anything. Hey! Look! Is that your friend?" At the sight of the approaching figure I started bouncing on the balls of my feet. I just love to meet new people!

"Crap." (Well doesn't he have a mouth on him?) The black haired boy (now called Cookie) looked like he was about to bolt. Because we just couldn't have that, I grabbed Cookie's arm and waved excitedly at the newest arrival.

"Hey kid! Is Cookie your friend?" Cookie looked around a bit for someone else before realizing that I was talking about him. He seemed a bit put out at the nickname but just 'hned'. Wonderful, just what we need. Another Sasuke Uchiha. Hey, the kid is close enough to actually see now! And boy was he blabbing on and on and on. Hmmm.. he looks somewhat familiar.. add some glasses… put a stupid look on his face… add a maids outfit (don't ask. Seriously. Don't)…

"GINTA!" I let go of Cookie and glomped Ginta. Then I picked him up and swung him round and round and- Oh Shit! Here comes Candy! "Bye Ginta! Nice seeing you and al-"

"Bye Chancy! By the way, this is Alvin, not Cookie!" Ginta had to shout because I was at the end of the street by this point. I can really get a move on when it comes to Medusa. Huh, she's a bit more of a harpy actually. She was screeching pretty loudly. I think I saw glass crack back there.

"CHANCY! Get back here and change back my hair!" Woah. Who knew that Candiss was so tetchy about her hair? It was a pretty nice.. umm… mold green. All in all, a pretty typical day. I think that a game is happening tomorrow. Something about war. I hope there's popcorn.


	8. A New Minion

**I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder.~ Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, or Harry Potter. If you recognize something, then it's probably not mine. If you sue me, then you will get a sock. At least it's clean.**

**AN: Really sorry that this hasn't been updated for a while. I have absolutely no excuses. This is only part of a chapter. Just saying**

After a quick nip down to the kitchen for popcorn and a lawn chair(I don't know where she found it and I'm not asking), and kidnapping a mini cosplayer to carry her stuff, Chancy set off in search of Phantom and his pet blondie.

"PHANTOM! HERE KITTY KITTY!"

*15 Minutes Later*

"PHA- Oh there you are." A bedraggled pale human dropped from the ceiling. Chancy flounced over to him and started to nudge him with her converse.

"Umm. Mam?" The kid she kid- persuaded to come with her spoke up.

"Yes Sargent KFC?" There, she'd given him a nickname. Now he couldn't be used in many illegal rituals that require a sacrifice. Oh- Whoops, that canceled a lot of her plans. Unless she got two minions! O- wait, he's talking again.

"I-it's Phil. And allow me." KFC walked confidently up to the prone figure and activated a ring on his thumb. A fountain of water tumbled from thin air and drenched Phantom. The minion hitched up his mask a bit and flashed Chancy a thumbs up grin combination before scuttling behind her. Chancy had a surge of pride, in the short time sense kidnapping him, her minion had learned well. Imagine how much more he could be influenced if she made him her official minion. (Anyways… Back to the irregularly updated fic!)

Phantom shot up, his normally emotionless face covered by shock,… and a touch of anger. Really, only a bit of anger. There was no way that he was furious or anything.

Ignoring the potential danger Chancy strode closer, conveniently leaving him wide open to fight for himself, and proclaimed, "Hey! You're finally up! I wasn't quite she that the water trick would have worked! Anywho, I heard that games of some sort were happening soon. Sooooooo, I gathered up some supplies and tried to find you! I want to get a good spot, can I sit with you? There always seems to be a spot open around you and it's not like you have any friends or anything. Wow, what a depressing social life. Wow, I'm getting way off topic! Come on! Get up so we can go!" By this time she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and tugging on his arm to get him up. KFC was still there, not doing much, which is pretty good for a minion, otherwise they could start to get ideas.

Phantom shook her off and started to stand up while brushing the dirt off of him. "That. Was a ridiculously long dialogue that just spewed from your annoying black hole. And it's a war game, people die. You know what- what the hell, follow me." He turned and started walking towards the corridor labeled 'War Games -'. Chancy slung her arm around KFC,

"Now how did we not see that. Huh, must be a hermit thing." With his back still turned to them Phantom spoke up,

"Don't think that I didn't hear you take several cracks at my social life!" So of course she had to get the last retort in. Because Chancy is like that, crazy.

"You lack of social life you mean?" She turned thoughtful for a moment at her statement, "Of course, you could be and introvert, and that would explain why you never party. It's like what Criss Jami said, "Telling an introvert to go to a party is like telling a saint to go to Hell."" She nodded at the end of her statement, like anyone but Sargent KFC could see her.

Confusion colored his tone, "I'm a what? And you're quotes who?"

Chancy sighed, "It's an Earth thing."


End file.
